<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Winter Nights by SummerStormFlower</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28011840">Winter Nights</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SummerStormFlower/pseuds/SummerStormFlower'>SummerStormFlower</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Lego Ninjago</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Annoying Little Brothers, Brothers, Cold Weather, F/M, Gen, Head Massage, Huddling For Warmth, Hurt/Comfort, Insecurity, Literal Sleeping Together, Love, Platonic Cuddling, Romance, Self-Esteem Issues, Sharing a Bed, Sharing a Room, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy Forehead Kisses, Winter, first time sleeping together</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:47:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,436</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28011840</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SummerStormFlower/pseuds/SummerStormFlower</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jay has problems sleeping by himself during winter.</p>
<p>Times in which Jay crawls into someone else’s bed and falls asleep.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cole &amp; Lloyd Garmadon &amp; Kai &amp; Jay Walker &amp; Zane, Nya/Jay Walker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>91</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Winter Nights</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jay turned and twisted in bed, trying to get comfortable. No matter what he did though, he couldn’t. He sighed, reaching a hand up to rub his head. He had a horrible headache; it felt like a boulder had been dropped on his face. </p>
<p>He screwed his eyes shut, as a wave of pain coursed through Jay’s head. He could feel his ears throbbing. Jay sighed again. There was no way he could fall asleep like this. </p>
<p>He turned and looked out the window. It was a calm winter night, moon shining bright in the sky, snow sparkling on the ground.</p>
<p>Maybe he could take a painkiller or something. But that would mean moving, which Jay did not have the energy to do. But his headache wasn’t relenting; he could feel it pounding against his skull, aching behind his eyes. </p>
<p>Jay sighed. He had to get up. </p>
<p>His mind screamed at him, as he dragged himself out of bed. The pain was so sharp, Jay couldn’t help a groan in the back of his throat. He almost stumbled over his own feet. </p>
<p>Jay wasn’t sure how it happened, but he found himself climbing into Zane’s bed. </p>
<p>Zane woke up, as Jay curled in a ball beside him. </p>
<p>“Jay,” yawned Zane, rubbing at an eye. “What is wrong?”</p>
<p>Jay scrunched up his nose, his ears ringing. “Migraine,” he muttered in answer to Zane’s question. </p>
<p>Zane was silent. Then Jay felt a pair of cool hands cup the sides of his head. Long fingers kneaded gently into his hair, moving in soothing circles, carefully pressing down a little at certain points. Jay groaned quietly. The pain eased slowly. It flared when Zane pressed his thumbs, but then eased quicker. Eventually, Jay’s headache began to ebb. His nose unwrinkled and eyes unscrewed, as his head loosened. Finally, there was just Zane massaging his head. No more pain. </p>
<p>Jay sighed in relief. Within seconds, his breathing had evened. </p>
<p>“Is that better?” Zane asked, hands coming to a halt. </p>
<p>Jay snored. </p>
<p>Well, that certainly answered his question. Zane threw half of his blanket over Jay. Then laid down, slipping an arm beneath his pillow, and fell asleep after Jay had tossed his leg over him. <br/>_______________________________</p>
<p>Lloyd startled awake when there was a sudden dip in his mattress. He turned over. Jay had crawled into bed with him. </p>
<p>This wasn’t too unusual. As tough as the master of lightning was, he was as equally soft. As well as a giant cuddle bug. </p>
<p>What was unusual, however, was the sad look swimming in Jay’s eyes.</p>
<p>Lloyd yawned, waking himself up. “What’s wrong, Jay?”</p>
<p>Jay’s blue eyes peered at him hesitantly. Then they flickered downward.</p>
<p>Uh oh. Something was definitely wrong. A quiet Jay always meant something was wrong. </p>
<p>“Hey,” whispered Lloyd, tone soft. “Tell me. Please?” He gave Jay a look, complete with pouty lips and puppy dog eyes. The eyes always worked. It was a perk of being the youngest.</p>
<p>Jay sighed. “I know you love me, but...”</p>
<p>Lloyd waited. </p>
<p>Jay glued his gaze to Lloyd’s green blankets, wrapping the edge around his finger. “Do you like me?” he asked, barely loud enough for Lloyd to hear, but he managed to catch it anyways.</p>
<p>How Lloyd wished Jay, even just for a second, could see himself the way Lloyd saw him. </p>
<p>“Of course I like you,” Lloyd told him, hoping Jay will hear the sincerity and truth in his voice. </p>
<p>Jay glanced at his face. “Even w-when I’m annoying?” </p>
<p>“You’re not annoying,” Lloyd said. “You annoy us, but you’re not annoying.”</p>
<p>Lloyd did a little ‘whoop’ in victory in his head when Jay smiled and huffed a quiet chuckle. </p>
<p>“Okay?” asked Lloyd. </p>
<p>Jay finally looked at him, eyes brighter. “Okay,” he whispered back. </p>
<p>Lloyd smiled. Then he grabbed Jay’s arm, hugging it to his chest. He yawned and laid his head on Jay’s shoulder, like he used to all the time when he was ten. It was a little awkward now that he and Jay were around the same height—although Lloyd would die before he admitted that Jay might be an inch taller than him. But it was comfortable. They were both in dreamland in a matter of seconds. <br/>_______________________________</p>
<p>It’s not that Jay didn’t like winter—and he’d never say he didn’t like it out loud, lest Zane go off on a detailed tangent about how winter is the ‘loveliest’ season of them all. It was just so cold.</p>
<p>Jay had never been able to hold heat very well. </p>
<p>Kai, on the other hand, was a heater. He was always warm. So on cold winter nights, Jay would crawl into bed with him and press himself against Kai’s side as much as he possibly could, absorbing Kai’s warmth. Tonight was no different. </p>
<p>Kai flinched awake at Jay’s freezing feet and hands. </p>
<p>“Jay, you little—agh! You’re like an ice cube!”</p>
<p>Jay groaned sleepily, shoving his face in Kai’s shoulder. “Shut up. M’ cold.”</p>
<p>Kai huffed. “You’re such a—eek! Stop that!”</p>
<p>Jay couldn’t help but chuckle. He absolutely loved messing with the other guys (although when Lloyd did it to him, it was a different story). </p>
<p>Then Kai sighed, giving into his fate. He moved around until he was comfortable, slipping an arm under Jay and draping it across his back. </p>
<p>Jay snuggled closer and Kai grunted, but didn’t move. </p>
<p>“Nice n’ warm,” mumbled Jay. </p>
<p>“I’m not your heater,” Kai said half-heartedly. </p>
<p>It didn’t matter though because Jay had already fallen asleep. <br/>_______________________________</p>
<p>Cole wasn’t surprised when he was woken up by someone stealing his blanket. This was the fourth night in a row. </p>
<p>He rolled over and there was Jay’s curly hair poking out from under the blankets. </p>
<p>“Another nightmare?” he whispered. </p>
<p>Jay’s curls bobbed forward. A nod. </p>
<p>“Wanna talk about it?” Cole asked empathetically. </p>
<p>Jay shook his head. </p>
<p>“Alright,” Cole said. “Alright, c’mere.” He pulled Jay into a hug, Jay clinging to him like a lifeline. It made his heart ache. He held Jay tighter, hoping the embrace would chase away whatever bad thoughts were going through his mind. </p>
<p>They were silent for awhile. Jay’s fists were still bunched up in his nightshirt though, so Cole knew he was still awake. Tiredness was making his mind hazy and Cole couldn’t stop a yawn from escaping. But he refused to fall asleep before Jay did. </p>
<p>Eventually, the tension in Jay slowly disappeared. Then he started to get heavy. </p>
<p>“Thanks,” Cole was certain he heard. </p>
<p>Then Jay snored. </p>
<p>Cole smiled. “No problem, bud,” he whispered. </p>
<p>He looked down at his blanket, which had twisted around Jay like a burrito. He debated for a moment whether or not he could take some blanket back without waking Jay up, but ultimately decided against that idea. </p>
<p>He just made himself comfortable again, and after that, it wasn’t long before Cole was out cold, a leg hanging over the side of his bed. <br/>_______________________________</p>
<p>Jay would be lying if he said he wasn’t nervous. There were butterflies in his stomach, and his face was hot with a blush. It felt like he might burst like a balloon, or overheat and melt. </p>
<p>Nya was the opposite; as calm as waters on a windless day. But Jay thought she was a little nervous too, from the slight shake in her fingers. </p>
<p>It was their first time sharing a bed. While both of them were saving themselves for their wedding night, it was still nerve-wracking laying so close next to each other. </p>
<p>They were laying on their sides, their fingers intertwined between them. Jay’s hand was sweating waterfalls and he hoped Nya didn’t mind too much. She hadn’t pulled her hand away from his yet, so maybe she didn’t care. </p>
<p>One side of her hair decorated her pillow, almost like silk. The other side framed her cheek adorably and cascaded down her shoulder. Her striped pyjamas hugged the curve of her hips. </p>
<p>She was beautiful.</p>
<p>“I love you,” Jay murmured with a shy smile. </p>
<p>Nya’s gorgeous eyes sparkled at him, pearly smile lighting up her face. She didn’t say it back—she never did—but she didn’t have to. Jay heard it in the kiss she pressed to his forehead, and when she tucked her head under his chin. </p>
<p>Jay started to stroke her hair, velvety soft in his fingers. He just listened to her breathe, until it slowly evened out and she grew heavy against him, asleep. </p>
<p>Thank goodness, she didn’t snore like Kai. </p>
<p>Jay got comfortable, careful not to wake Nya. Then he wrapped an arm around her and soon joined her in dreamland.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>